Burning up a sun just to say goodbye
by Mrs.Disney
Summary: "Rose Tyler, was dead. She was now nothing more than a memory. Both of his hearts were broken, shattered into a million tiny pieces." A one-shot, just a short little read. I got this in my head, while I watched Doomsday.


**Hey Guys, So… this is my first Dr. who story! Woohoo, but… it's sad. I tried to stay cannon, except for the fact that in my story Rose and The Doctor had already.. Well you know. C; Please, tell me what you guys think. Hate, or love? **

**R&R my lovelies! **

The wind whipped furiously showing the impending storm, as Rose Tyler stood on Bad Wolf Bay. She was talking to _him, _for what may have been the last time.

She had to ask, she needed to know "How long have we got?" She could feel the unshed tears gathering in her eyes as she waited for his most likely dismal response.

His grin was lost and he looked down then back up, "Bout' two minutes."

Rose laughed humorously as she ran her hand through her hair, "I can't think of what to say." There were a million things that she had wanted to say, but in only two minutes how would any of this even be possible?

He laughed, and then they stared at each other, a small silence that said it all. Before Rose could say what she truly wanted to say the Doctor spoke up, "You still have got Mickey then?"

Rose responded as well as she could manage, It was time to tell him. This would change everything. "There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey, and..." She paused and looked off, afraid to continue. "The baby." She finally said it, now she has to tell him.

"You're not…" He said, shaking his head is disbelief. He remembered that one night in the Tardis, although he was almost sure Rose did not. They had just returned from new earth, the stress had gotten to her and she got completely knackered. He thought back to the evening with a small smile,

_"You always wear so many layers." She said as she began to unbutton his blazer from the bottom._

_He chuckled and shrugged the jacket off as she reached for his silver tie. Her fingers unwound the knot easily as she brushed her nose playfully against his. His hands went to her hips so he could stand and she unlaced the tie from his collar at the same time. _

He remembered it all quite lividly. But, did she?

"No, it's mum" Rose said with a laugh and a smile, she was going to be a big sister.

He was speechless; Jackie Tyler, you've still got it in you, nice going old gall! Jackie has Pete and Rose has Mickey. But, where did that leave him?

"You know, the torchwood is open on this planet. I think I know a thing or two about aliens." Rose said with a small smirk as tears continued to gather.

"Rose Tyler, defender of the earth." He replied with a wide grin. Rose looked at him as the tears that she had been holding back finally began to fall.

"You're dead. Officially, back home. So many people died that day, and you went missing. So, they put you on the list of the dead." He said almost as casually as if he were engaging in a conversation about the weather.

Rose let out a heart-wrenching sob as she heard the news, she was dead. Dead to the world and dead to the doctor, she was nothing.

"Yet, here you are." The doctor said with a wide smile before continuing, "Living your life day after day. The one adventure that I can never have." He finished with a small smile. '_God, I'm going to miss her.'_

"On your own?" Rose asked, if only she could be there. He answered her question by nodding his head, she continued to cry.

She let out yet another heart-breaking sob as she asked, "Am I ever going to see you again?" More tears rolled down her perfect cheeks, this was killing her.

"You can't." He said sadly, with a shake of his head.

"Then what are you going to do?" She questioned as her sobs racked her body, this hurt her so bad.

"Ohm , I've got the Tardis. Same old life, last of the time lords." He said with a smile, trying to break the tension. It didn't work as Rose continued to sob.

"I-," She tried to speak but she just couldn't. She couldn't ever breath; it was like someone was twisting a knife in her heart. "I love you." She truly did, another sob escaped her as she professed her love.

" Quite right too." He said with a weak smile, she sucked in her breath before shakily breathing out. The was a pause before the doctor spoke, with all the love he could muster up.

"And I suppose... if it's my last chance to say it... Rose Tyler..."

But, she would never get to hear what he was about to say, because the connection was broken. She let out more sobs and fell to her knees in the damp sand. He's gone, forever.

A single tear rolled down the Doctors cheek as he opened his mouth to tell the woman of his dreams that he loved her, but, he quickly realized that he was no longer standing on Bad Wolf Bay. He was back is the Tardis, in a world that was not parallel and unfortunately that meant that Rose Tyler, was dead. She was now nothing more than a memory. He closed his mouth, and cried as he stared at the floor. Both of his hearts were broken, shattered into a million tiny pieces.


End file.
